Avoiding Fate
by noticemeplsoppa
Summary: What if Harry was Dark? What if he hated Dumbledore and the Light? How would've the story turned out? Dark!Harry, Dumbledore bashing, Semi-AU, Mild Coarse Language
1. Prologue

Avoiding Fate: Prologue

In the boring late night streets of Little Whinging on a cold November day, where everything looked the same, there was one house on the street which was less than normal.

"Are we just going to leave him here Albus?"

"We must, they are his only family and it will also help keep his head out of the limelight."

At least that was what Albus Dumbledore said, but inside his mind he was carefully laying out his plans for the boy.

"But those muggles are the worst!" "Don't worry Minerva, I am sure they will treat Harry the best they can."

At that very moment a motorcycle appeared. It was Hagrid, gatekeeper to Hogwarts, a small bundle in his arms. Inky black hair with a dainty button nose, heart shaped lips tinted crimson red, the most striking detail were his eyes. His eyes were a glowing green framed by long dark eyelashes.

Hagrid reluctantly put Harry down on the doorstep with but a basket, a small blanket, and a letter describing his situation to his new...family. Dumbledore and company finally arrived back to Hogwarts, Albus carefully planned out what his weapon for war would do for him.

Little did Dumbledore know was that he would need ten years to realize his mistake.


	2. The Professor

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 1

The moment Harry had been discovered on the front porch of Number 4 Privet Drive was where his hate grew, he had to develop a mind cunning enough to live in that house. He was forced to do a massive list of chores, cook all meals, and tend to the garden for a unhealthy amount of hours, and if he didn't, his whale for an uncle would beat him and shove him into his cupboard which was also his bedroom.

There was a day where it got too far, he had asked his uncle if magic was real, Vernon beat him bloody, he blacked out for a while, they would still expected him to do everything for them the next day.

Even at school he couldn't have any friends because his cousin Dudley would spread rumors about him, and on a daily basis Dudley and his friends would go 'Harry Hunting' on top of that, his aunt Petunia would hide the first aid kit.

The only friend Harry had was a garden snake, and someone who talks to him inside his mind, he prefers to be called Tom, but that was long ago.

As the years went by, Harry's 11th birthday was nearing, and that was when the letters started coming. They just kept coming, they were even addressed to his cupboard! At that point, Vernon's beatings got crueler, until at one point, he was out of it for about a week!

There was a sudden knock on the door,"Get the door Freak!" Vernon all but screamed at the small child.

The man at the door was dressed in heavy black robes, had greasy hair and a hooked nose. His eyes were the darkest obsidian, Harry could feel that the man was judging him.

"Hello , I am Professor Severus Snape."

To say that Snape was shocked was an understatement, the child standing in front of him was malnourished and had an unknown amount of bruises littering his body. The boy's relatives had that arrogant sneer on their faces as if they were better than him.

"Are you one of the freaks?!" Vernon all but yelled at the man.

Snape was frozen on spot, Dumbledore had told him that Potter's relatives treated him like royalty and spoiled him rotten.

"No, I am a Professor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he stated. "So you are a freak! Get out of my house!" Petunia screeched.

Snape calmly handed Harry his acceptance letter. He promised himself to find out exactly what had been happening in the seemingly normal cautiously read the letter, it stated that term begins on September the 1st, and that they wouldn't wait for his owl any later than July the 31st.

Snape had offered to take Harry to Diagon Alley to purchase his things for the new school year, but Harry refused, he didn't want someone to be watching his every move. So Snape gave his directions to Diagon Alley, the two wizards seemed to forget about the muggles in the room.

Vernon screamed profanities at the professor, Harry was quick to shut him up with a wave of his hand.

Snape was surprised at the use of magic, explained how to get to Diagon Alley and how to get on Platform 9 ¾. And with that, Snape apparated back to Hogwarts very confused.


	3. Gringotts

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry is let out of the house not to do chores for the first time. All he really had to say was that they wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the year, so they immediately allowed him with the price of more chores than his usual day to day list.

He wore his so called clothes that were really just hand-me-down from his cousin, he then took a bus to London where the Professor directed him.

After a couple of minutes in the bus, Harry arrived at his destination. It was a small wizarding pub called the Leaky Cauldron that only magicals could see. He went up to the bartender who introduced himself as Tom and asked him to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Look closely young lad" Tom said as he tapped several bricks on a wall with a small stick that Harry assumed was his wand. The wall instantly opened up leaving Harry astonished. There were shops with tons of people buzzing around, chatting, and buying things.

Harry decided to go to Gringotts Bank to take out some money, if he had any that is. As he walked up the steps, he saw something, it read:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but not earn,_

 _Must pay dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors,_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

 _Of finding more than treasure down there._

Harry shuddered as a chill went down his spine, he did not want to know what was down there. Harry turned to the nearest goblin that was not busy.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if I could take some money out of my vault."

Griphook was shocked at the politeness that the child was giving him, almost every client they have had was extremely rude, insulting them saying they were superior to them, as well as being a second-class race.

"Very well then, name?" "Harry Potter" Griphook's eyes flickered to the boy's forehead, and there it was, the infamous lightningbolt scar.

"Come with me please" Griphook then led Harry down countless twisting and curving corridors, until Griphook knocked on a door.

"Come in," a gruff voice said.

Sitting behind the desk was a goblin named Ragnok. He ushered Harry into a seat and pulled out a folder with his name.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I-" "Call me Harry please," "Very well than Harry, I am Ragnok, the head goblin of Gringotts."

"Now Harry, I would like to know why you haven't corresponded to our letters to you," Harry had absolutely no idea what the goblin was saying.

"I'm not sure what you mean Ragnok, I have never received a letter from Gringotts."

"You mean to say your magical guardian has never given you any of our letters?" Harry was confused about what a magical guardian was.

"I'm afraid not." by now the goblins were fuming, why had the so-called leader of the light not have informed the Boy-Who-Lived?

"It is stated here that your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, has he really not checked up on you for the past 10 years?"

Harry explained how his 'home' life was to the goblin, how he thought his name was freak until he was 9, how he was beaten, as he kept talking the goblins in the room grew even more furious and disgusted at the old man.

"My Aunt put a hot frying pan to my hand when I bur-" "Harry, would you like to be emancipated?" cutting him off mid-sentence.

Harry lit up instantly "Do you really mean that!" Ragnok nodded, wrote up the necessary documents, Harry then happily signed the document.

"Now that that is done, would you like an Inheritance test?" Harry nodded. "This test will list all the vaults and the monetary you own as well as any compulsions and any long-term potions in your system." Ragnok said out a small knife and bowl.

Harry did as instructed and let the knife slide across his skin, letting drops fall in the bowl, a sheet glowed as words appeared on it. As Ragnok kept reading, he could he feel his eyes widening. He handed it to Harry.

 _Heritage_

 _Genetic History:_ _Parents_ _\- James Potter and Lily Evans-_ _Birth_ _-31.7.1980_

 _Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

 _Heir to House of Peverell_

 _Heir to House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir to House of Hufflepuff_

 _Magical Heir to House of Slytherin_

Harry was confused to this point, who were all these people? And are those his parents? The Dursleys told him they were drunks, and died in a car crash. But it didn't end there, there was still more to the list.

 _Monetary_

 _Potter: 167,569,345 Galleons, 2,687,354 Sickles, 24,734,942 Knuts_

 _Black: 532,675,841 Galleons, 8,934,562 Sickles, 32,657,342 Knuts_

 _Peverell: 9,673,824,678 Galleons, 934,264,867 Sickles, 2,678 Knuts_

 _Gryffindor: 856,254,254 Galleons, 723,543,243 Sickles, 634,854 Knuts_

 _Ravenclaw: 52,754,324 Galleons, 354,243,745 Sickles, 487,133 Knuts_

 _Slytherin: 423,646,744 Galleons, 453,636,747 Sickles, 474,647 Knuts_

"Are these the currency names?" Harry questioned, "Ah yes, it's 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles to a galleon." the two goblins said in unison. "And the exchange rate is ₤4.77 per Galleon." "Why thank you."

 _Properties_

 _Potter Manor_

 _40% The Daily Prophet_

 _50% Diagon Alley_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _2/4 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Ravenclaw's Library_

 _Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Peverell Castle_

 _7% Gringotts (Peverell)_

 _35% Diagon Alley (Peverell)_

 _20% Knockturn Alley (Knockturn Alley, 40% to Lord Slytherin)_

"Wow," Harry said shocked, it was the first time that he actually had money, he could buy the Dursley house without a dent in his accounts! "You are also currently the richest person in Britain." Ragnok included.

Harry was almost done reading the paper, he finally got to the most anticipated part, the part on compulsions and potions. If the man named Albus Dumbledore had done so many things to invade his personal life, what else had he done to him?

 _Compulsions and Potions_

 _Potions:_

 _Vision Correction - Age 1 month - James Potter_

 _Numerous Trust Potions - Age 1 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Lowering of Mental Awareness - Age 1 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magical Suppressors - Age 1 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Docility Potions - Age 3 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Magic Dampeners - Age 3 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Memory Loss - Age 7 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Compulsions:_

 _Trust Albus Dumbledore - Age 3 months - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Hate all things dark - Age 2 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Never disappoint the light - Age 6 - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Always trust the light - Age 5 months - Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was absolutely furious, how could this senile old man do this to him! But then again, I could always kill him, but that would just be a waste of time, wouldn't it?

"Now Harry, I believe that you have never read your parents will, am I correct?" "Unfortunately, yes." "Very well then, Griphook, the will."

"Now that we have it, if you will just let a small amount of blood onto the will please." Harry does as instructed and watches as the words form.

He read the first words, tears coming into his eyes, happy to finally know the names of his parents.

 _The Last Will of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

 _I, James Potter, and I, Lily Potter nee Evans, swear that we create this will of our own free will._

 _If we die, then the transfer of full guardianship to the people in this order:_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Malfoy Family_

 _Longbottom Family_

 _UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL HADRIAN JAMES POTTER GO TO ANY CONTACT WITH THE DURSLEY FAMILY_

 _If Sirius Black is sentenced to Azkaban for betraying us to the Dark Lord, arrest Peter Pettigrew immediately (he's our secret keeper) with anti-animagus charms around the cell immediately (unregistered rat Animagus)_

 _Witnesses: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore_

 _This is James and Lily Potter signing off_

Harry was even more livid than he was before, just knowing that he was to be never placed with the Dursleys and the fact that the Bumblebee was witness to the will just added to his anger.

"Now Lord Potter, here are your Lordship rings. they can be merged together and only one emblem will appear when you wish."

Harry accepted the rings, he was now Lord of some of the most prestigious Houses in the world. Ragnok chanted some words and all of the rings merged to one. He slipped it on, he felt something break inside his head.

"Oh, almost forgot to tell you, these rings prevent and destroy any potions and or spells that may affect your life." Ragnok said with a snicker.

Harry couldn't be any happier, the bee wouldn't be able to do anything to him again, maybe.

* * *

Harry sweating nervously for reasons he didn't know about, something was stirring in the back of Harry's mind, Harry felt excruciating pain in his head, his scar started bleeding, the goblins didn't know what to do, but then, all of the sudden, it just stopped, like it was never there.

' _Hello Harry,'_ that voice! ' _It's been awhile hasn't it? Don't you remember me?'_ But it couldn't be! ' _I'm Tom Riddle, remember?'_

Harry was shocked to the bone, Tom hasn't spoken to him in years, so why is he back? ' _Well Harry, it was because of the rings vanishing all potions in your system, the memory loss potion that the bee gave to you was so that you would forget me, thus blocking all communication to you._

 _The only thing that can hurt you now is if you either accept it or the magic recognizes the intent is not malicious.'_

"Well than my Lor-" "Harry, please." "Well than _Harry_ shall we go back to our original task?" "Ah, yes, I am in need of some money for my school supplies." Ragnok pulls out a small pouch from out of his desk "This pouch holds much more than it looks like it can, bigger on the inside. There is also cards that work like muggle bank cards, they work in both worlds, now which one?" "The card please." "Your blood please."

Harry then walks out of Gringotts with his new bank card and a little smarter, "Next thing on my to-do list, shopping!"


	4. Diagon Alley

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 3

' _Ok now, what's the first thing on my list? Ah, my robes, but where to?'_

' _Go to Madam Malkin's, just down the street from here.'_ Tom said. Harry's feet started walking down the street until he saw the dingy little shop. He stepped in and was immediately attended by someone.

"Hello and welcome to Madam Malkin's, how may we help you?"

"I need some new robes for Hogwarts of the finest quality."

"Right this way," leading Harry onto a stool, he noticed someone with platinum hair and aristocratic features beside him getting fitted as well.

"Hello," Harry greeted, "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes, yes I am, my name is Draco Malfoy, what about you? Who are you?"

"My name is Lord Hadrian Potter, but you can just call me Harry." the young lord could see that Malfoy's eyes were widening into saucers.

"L-lord Hadrian P-potter?! You're the Boy-Who-Lived! Harry Potter!"

Everybody in the shop turned to him, they started to swarm him, greeting him from every side. Thank yous were thrown in every direction,he could feel his rage bubble up. Perhaps they could feel it, because they all backed off. He turned to the young Malfoy, "Yes, yes I am." he mimicked.

"Milord, your robes are done, they will be 28,241 galleons and 64 sickles."

Harry paid and was on his way out to Flourish & Blotts for his new books.

* * *

Harry bought the books on the list, he also got a few of his own,' _The Dark Times,' 'A Beginner's Guide to Runes,'_ were just some of the few.

He paid, and was eager to read them once he found a place to stay.

' _You have all of your properties to choose from, pick one.'_ That's right! He owned tons of places, he was rich! Perhaps he should go to the Potter Manor, nah, the Peverell Castle sounded much more intimidating, Peverell Castle it is.

Harry was almost done shopping, all he needed now was a wand, he slowly walked pass busy shops, but one caught his eye, "Eeylops Owl Emporium" he read, he figured he could use one for mail as he headed inside.

There weren't too much people in the shop, there were a huge variety of animals around him, from owls to cats to snakes! His ears picked up something interesting among the other animals.

 _ **§Foolisssh humansss, ogling me, I am too beautiful for your eyess.§**_

 _ **§Of coursssse they are, you are the most beautiful ssssnake that I have ever ssseen!§**_ Harry marveled.

 _ **§You ssspeak?!§**_ Now Harry was confused at this point, of course he could speak, what was this lovely snake going on about?

The snake seemed to sensed his confusion. _**§A very limited amount of people can ssspeak the sssnake language, you are one of them.§**_

 _ **§Well then, my name is Hadrian or just Harry, what about you?§**_

 _ **§I don't have a name yet, please give me a name human ssspeaker.§**_

 _ **§How about Nina, means grace in Hebrew§**_

 _ **§Oh I would love being called a grace everyday§**_ the snake hissed out.

 _ **§Very well then, would you like to come with me?§**_ the snake nodded her head furiously excited to finally meet a speaker.

Harry then spots something from the corner of his eye, it was a beautiful snow white owl whose eyes glowed with intelligence, he would get that too, and name it Hedwig. Nodding, Harry walked to the animal's cage, picked it up and paid for the animals with everything he needed for them.

Harry finally leaves the pet shop and is somehow in front of a wand shop.

The shop wasn't much, dusty old place it was. He wasted no time, and stepped in the dusty old shop.

"Hello," Harry jumped at the sudden voice, staring right back at him was an old man who just seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Welcome to Ollivanders Wand Shop, how can I be of service today?"

"Just a wand please."

"Now then, let's get down to business." Ollivander said while pulling out a measuring tape.

The tape measured weird places like his nose for some reason, Ollivander pulled out box after box piling them on the counter. Harry got a bit frustrated while the old man just seemed even happier.

Ollivander handed him a wand that seemed to sing in his hand, he waved it and the shop seemed to be less gloomy.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Harry was confused, "I remember every wand I ever sold, this particular wand is made out of Yew, Thestral hair, 13 inches. Very symbolic for death. I expect great things out of you young Potter," He said mysteriously, "That will be 7 galleons if you must!"

* * *

Finally done his shopping, Harry quickly finds a nearby Floo place and lands in Peverell Castle, where he was greeted by elf-like creatures.

"Hello Lord Peverell, we bes you house elves." the elf at the front introduced with a squeak.

"Um, hi, could you please tell me what house elves are?"

"House elves bes loyal servants for wizards."

"Can you tell me what your names are?"

"Of course, I bes Fink, Head of House Elves in the castle. Besides me is Apple, Fiddle, Blunk, Wemp, and Sporkle. They bes Head of cleaning, cooking, gardening, planting, and nursing. I bes you personal elf."

"Well then elves, thank you for keeping the place clean and sharp for all these years," Several of the elves burst into tears at this. "Fink, would you mind bringing these to my room for me?" "Of course sir." and popped away.


	5. The Train Ride

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 4

It was finally the day he would be going to Hogwarts! He made sure that everything was in his trunk, twice, with all of the possible safety and precautions that were put on by the elves. He then asked the elves to pop him onto the Platform.

He followed Snape's instructions and walked through the barrier between the Platforms 9 and 10 with his trunk and animals all ready.

He was all of the sudden looking at a huge train with plenty of people hugging, waving goodbye and getting onto the train. He then spotted a familiar head of platinum. It was Draco! Draco felt like someone was staring at him and looked directly into glowing emeralds.

"Harry!" Draco waved for the boy to join him and his family. His father had been so proud that he had managed to make friends with _the_ Harry Potter.

"Let me introduce you to my family, this is my father, and this is my mother.

Mother, father, this is Harry Potter.

"A pleasure Mr. Potter." "Please, just call me Harry."

"Alright then Harry, did you know we're actually related?"

"Really?" "Yes. We are your family here."

"It is almost time for the trip, go and find a compartment for the ride children." Lucius said while ushering them towards the train.

"Alright then, goodbye Mr and Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry and Draco finally found a compartment at the back of the train where no Gryffindorks, 'Puffs, or Ravens were. Snakes only.

* * *

A couple of hours pass and the candy trolley finally passes their part of the train. They got every kind of candy on the cart, it ranged from Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to Cauldron Cakes to Chocolate Frogs to Liquorice Wands to Pumpkin Pasties. The two eleven year olds savoured the tastes of sweet candy on their tongues.

"Hey, have you seen Harry Potter on this train?" a redhead said who barged in very rudely and pompously.

"I think I saw him down the train," Harry lied smoothly

"Alright, 'kay thanks." the ginger then ran down the train in hopes of finding the Boy-Who-Lived.

Several moments pass by, only the sound of candy wrappers and munching was heard, that is until Draco spoke up.

"Why did you lie?" Harry turned to him.

"I hate people like him, thinks that everybody is under them."

Their compartment door was slammed open once again by a rude individual, but this time a frizzy haired girl.

"Have you guys seen a toad anywhere?" the girl seemed to look at them as if she was important and as if she was smarter than them.

"No," Draco said "Why."

"Because a boy name Neville lost his, oh and by the way, you should put your robes on, we're almost there." She then left the boys alone.

"See what I mean?" Draco couldn't agree with him more.

The two boys finished up their candy and got their robes on. They heard a timid knock on the door, and opened it.

"Um, is it okay if I sit with you guys? Nobody else seems to want to sit with me." the boy muttered out.

"Of course you can, come take a seat, what's your name?" Harry said patting a spot for him to sit.

"It's Neville Longbottom, what are your names?"

"My name is Hadrian Potter and this is Draco Malfoy."

Draco was having an internal debate with himself right now, he really didn't want to sit with a blood traitor. Harry seemed to know what he was thinking and gave him a glare.

"Did a girl with frizzy hair come here?" Neville asked.

"Yes, quite rudely in fact." Draco said not very happy.

"She was looking for my toad which I find by the way."

For the rest of the train ride, they all talked and laughed together as if they have always been friends even though they've only just met.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry guys that it was such a short chappie! And for you guys, I usually update about every Friday or Saturday._


	6. Hats and Fools

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 5

The train suddenly skidded to a stop causing the three newly made friends to lurch over in their seats. Soon enough, every student on board filed out in the nearest door. All of the older years split ways from the first years.

"Fir's years, fir's years! Follow me please!" A loud voice boomed. "No more than four a boat!"

Harry, Draco, and Neville sat in a boat with another boy named Blaise.

"Hello, my name is Zabini, Blaise Zabini" "You mean James Bond?"

Blaise seemed shocked, how could he know?!

Harry, the only person who had muggle experience, knew who James Bond was at least, he used that intro back when he went to muggle school.

Blaise, looked like a goldfish hanging his mouth open ungracefully. Draco slowly lifted his hand to close it.

"Blaise, you look like a goldfish, please stop."

"Well anyways," Neville drew out, "I'm Neville, this is Harry, and this is Dra-"

"Draco? I've known him for a long time."

"I'm having some intense flashback right now." Draco said smiling.

And with that, they sat in silence for the rest of the way, occasionally hearing some snarky remarks from both of the frizzy haired girl and the rude, rude ginger.

* * *

"I 'ave the fir's years 'ere Professor."

"Thank you Hagrid, we will be on our way now."

" What you must know before you enter the Great Hall, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are the houses that you may be sorted into, positive behavior will earn your House points, while negative actions the opposite." the professor explained with practiced ease.

' _I remember her back in the 1940's'_ Tom spoke in Harry's mind for the first time in weeks. Harry was confused, exactly how old was Tom?

' _You'll never know'_ Tom replied back teasingly.

As the door opened to the Great Hall, Harry himself was in awe. The Hall was absolutely magical! There were candles hanging from the ceiling that seemed to never end, it was like looking at the stars.

"Please arrange yourselves in a single file line." As Harry slipped in line with Blaise and Draco, he could hear the frizzy girl ranting on about the hall.

Professor McGonagall placed a small stool and an old, old hat on it. The hat split open and started singing! It sang:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find, a smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you, where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Hall boomed with applause as the song came to an end, McGonagall fished a scroll out of her robes and started calling out names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" she went to Hufflepuff, their table clapped loudly.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle went to Slytherin whose table did not boom in pleasure, but with polite pureblood claps.

It was time where the frizzed girl whose name was Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, ' _Ickle little Gryffindor.'_ Tom said.

Neville went to Ravenclaw while Draco went to Slytherin.

"Potter, Hadrian." McGonagall called out finally. The Hall erupted into whispers of disbelief, he heard whipers of 'Where are his glasses?' like what did these people think he looked like?

He walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

' _Ah, cunning, loyalty, ambitious. You would fit right in with Slytherin, I see that 'Tom' is a Slytherin at heart as well.'_

' _Slytherin it is then'_ Harry sighed.

"Very well then, you ought to be in...SLYTHERIN" the hat announced.

For the first time, the Slytherin table applauded louder than the Gryffindors themselves.

* * *

Dumbledore was absolutely furious. How dare the boy just sort himself into Slytherin! The Weasley boy and the Granger girl should have set him right! He then remembered that he still had those compulsions on him, he could still be saved, he could still be his Golden Boy.

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was shocked that Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin, that's where all dark wizards came from!

* * *

A tall Ravenclaw boy 3rd year approached him with note in hand, "From the Headmaster." and shoved the note into his hands.

' _After the sorting, please come to my office, we must discuss._

 _Sincerely, Headmaster Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I'm favouring Lemon Drops today :)'_

Harry was so confused, what did the old fool want with him?

He made his way to the Headmaster's Office, facing the gargoyle "Lemon Drops" he muttered as the statue moved itself to reveal a staircase.

He hesitated, he could feel the old man's disgustingly Light magic, he decided to man up and opened the door. The room had an ornate desk with tons of quirky things on it, tons of ancient books and artifacts, as well as the very man himself, the Light's leader Albus Dumbledore.

"Please my boy, take a seat." The fool said with a twinkle in his eye.

"First of all, don't call me 'boy' or Harry, it's Potter to you Headmaster."

"Ah, yes apologies Mr. Potter. Now, I believe the sorting hat has placed you in the wrong house, I would strongly advise you to resort."

"So what you're saying is that, a thousand year old hat made during the Founder's time that has sorted people for many generations is wrong!? That would mean tons, and tons of people are in the wrong house!"

Harry was proud to say that he was probably one of the only people to ever force Albus Dumbledore into a corner.

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter, if you have any concerns about your House, feel free to come talk to me, now off you trot to bed young man."

He was then lead by a 5th year prefect to the dorm rooms down in the dungeons. They faced a wall.

"Every week the dorms will have a different password, when it does change a note will be on your dresser. Listen closely, _Aconite_." And with that, the wall seemed to melt into a spacious room. There was green everywhere, with spots of silver, not to mention the number of snakes there were scattered around the room.

The Prefect, Marcus Flint, lead Harry upstairs to a corridor with an infinite number of doors "Now, pick a room that is blank, that will be your room for the next 7 years"

Harry picked the door closest to the common room, his trunk was already there waiting for him, he had classes tomorrow, he unpacked to save time for studying. Last week, our Boy Wonder made sure that whatever he was going to bring to school was in a trunk that could only be opened by him.

Inside his trunk, besides his school necessities were Dark artifacts from a shop in Knockturn Alley, Borgin and Burkes the shop was called, it was the go to place for all Dark individuals, especially Purebloods.

Draco had told him about blood purity, Purebloods were the magical folk that did not have muggle blood. Purebloods mostly married their distant cousins to keep the bloodline pure and untainted.

Halfbloods were people who had one muggle blooded parent and a Pureblood parents. He was one himself.

Muggleborns or Mudbloods in Slytherin language, were people who had muggle parents. The Granger girl was one.

He had finally unpacked everything out of his ridiculously large trunk and finally flopped down in the bed and fell asleep with dreams of red eyes.


	7. The First Day

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry woke up early as a bird, he walked into his private bathroom and started the water, he had tons of time before breakfast was due. He took a long, hot bath, he knew it would be a long day.

He finally made it out of the bath and walked down to the Common Room. He was alone, he decided that he would read a couple books from the trip to Diagon Alley about a week before. He pulled out ' _The Dark Ages'_ he read about the most recent Dark Lord, Voldemort. He read about how at the age of one, managed to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord in history, how the Bee was apparently the only person the Dark Lord ever feared.

A couple others were awake now, breakfast was going to be soon. Draco, Blaise and a girl named Daphne walked together to the Great Hall. They were one of the only people there, just Professors. They walked in unison to their table.

Owls came holding letters. Hedwig deposited a newsletter in front of him.

 _The Boy Who Lived is a Slytherin!?_

 _Hello my readers, it would seem that the first day of Hogwarts is in chaos! Instead of our Boy-Who-Lived being sorted into Gryffindor like his parents! He is sorted into Slytherin! Many students were furious that he was sorted into that house._

 _The question is, why would the hat sort our Saviour into Slytherin? Could he be the next Dark Lord?_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Rita Skeeter._

It was the Daily Prophet, he fed Hedwig a piece of bacon, so biased! He also got tons of hate mail from angry citizens of Magical Britain.

As more students piled into the Great Hall, a furious ginger Gryffindor decided to disturb the peace by slamming the doors and screaming.

"Harry Potter! You were supposed to be a Gryffindor! How could you be such a traitor to become a slimy Slytherin!" Catching the attention of everyone in the Hall.

Every snake stood up in defence for their new baby snake. Harry raised a hand to stop them from losing any points on the first day.

"Mr. Weasley, I do believe that the hat saw fit that I go to Slytherin to make true friends, while I see that you Gryffindors see the world in black and white. Gryffindors and Hufflepuff good, while every Slytherin and Ravenclaw are evil. Narrow minded fool." Harry said with a grace that some Purebloods were envious of.

"Sorry a _bout t_ hat." a pair of twins said.

"Our l _ittle b_ rother d _oesn't k_ now manners."

"Um, hi" Harry said sweat dropping.

"I'm Forge, _and i'm Gred._ And your Harry Potter. _Hope we become mates,_ little firstie." They left laughing.

* * *

Professor Snape walked by giving out their timetables for the year. When it came to him, Snape gave a look, like he was an unsolved puzzle.

The breakfast feast ended with a pop. He had Double Potions with Professor Snape first with the Gryffindorks. Harry walked down with both Draco and Blaise in tow to the classroom that a Prefect directed them to.

The classroom had a cold atmosphere, stone walls with wooden desks, a cupboard full of ingredients. Harry loved cooking, the Dursleys helped him with that. Draco led Harry to an empty desk to sit together.

It was as if the room was divided into two, the 'Light side', versus the 'Dark side'. It was almost time for the class to start.

Professor Snape came in with the most dramatic entrance, flowing black robes cascaded around the man, he looked like a vampire. He was just about to speak when the Weaslet barged in. Snape glared, "10 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Mr. Weasley."

"Welcome to your first Potions class, there is will be no foolish wand waving in this class, many of you will hardly believe that this is magic. The power that a small little bottle could do, creeping through the human veins, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death."

The class was captivated by the man's speech.

"Where do you find a bezoar Mr. Weasley?" Snape ignored the Granger girl`s hand. While the Weaslet stuttered as he didn't know the answer.

"I see that you didn't bother to open a book to read. What potion am I brewing if there is asphodel and wormwood Ms. Brown?" once again Granger's hand shot up, Lavender Brown stuttered, dumb little girl.

"What is the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood Ms. Pavarti?" Silence, "I guess the Gryffindors are all dunderheads this year. Mr. Potter, can you tell me the answers?"

"A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat, the potion you would make if you are adding asphodel and wormwood you would be making the Draught of Living Death, and Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same plant, also known as Aconite." Harry said confidently.

"That's right Mr. Potter, 20 points to Slytherin, well why aren't you lot copying this? Today we will be brewing a simple potion, the Boil Curing Potion. Ingredients are in the cupboard and instructions are on the board."

Harry went to retrieve the ingredients while Draco prepared the cauldron. While walking down the aisle, Granger stuck her foot out and tripped him! He fell down the stairs, landing in pain, every Gryffin laughed at him, the Slytherins were once again furious at the Gryffindors.

"Professor! Give the Granger mudblood detention!"

The Gryffindors protested, the mudblood bringing up crocodile tears.

"P-professor, I didn't do it, they're trying to get me in trouble."

"Enough Ms. Granger, I saw everything. Detention with me for a month. 50 points from Gryffindor as well."

Hermione Granger couldn't believe it. Wasn't she the best student in the class? She was definitely the smartest, right?

Harry silently gathered the ingredients, making sure to keep an eye on the Gryffindorks, he hated them more than ever now.

He and Draco worked efficiently and bottled their potion into a phial and handed it in, the look on the mudbloods face was priceless.

All of the sudden, there was an explosion, Ron Weasley's had exploded and leaving him with massive boils all over his body.

"Foolish boy! Ms. Granger and Ms. Brown, take him to the Infirmary!"

Lavender squeaked at his voice and hauled Ron out of the room.

At the end of the class, Harry and Draco had gotten tons of praises from their Head of House for making a perfect potion.

* * *

It was now lunch time, the three new Slytherin boys walked to the Great Hall, hoping to get some peace and quiet, but nope, the mudblood just _had_ to scream at them.

"I can't believe you! How could you do that to Ron!?" They looked at her. "It's so obvious that you sabotaged his potion!" she screeched.

"For your information, _mudblood,_ we were far away from the Weaslet, so if you're so smart, then just _shut, up."_ The beaver's face was redder than the Weaslet's hair now, they had the Hall's attention on them now.

"10 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy." The Bumblebee said.

"Ms. Granger, i'm afraid that you are wrong. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter did not do anything to sabotage Mr. Weasley's potion." Snape stated.

"B-but, Professor, it's obvious that they did something!" but Snape ignored her in favour of his food.

Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA was starting now. Marcus Flint lead the Slytherin's to the classroom, Harry was excited, what would they learn? Would they learn about creatures? Or maybe some dark spells? Whatever Harry was expecting was not what he got.

Quirinus Quirrell was a Professor that claimed to have met Vampires, he stank of garlic, was a stuttering mess, but the most interesting thing was that when he looked at Harry, his eyes turned a crimson red.

"Can anybody in this room explain what dark magic is?" The mudblood raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Dark magic is evil. Anybody who uses Dark magic is evil!" she said with her nose in the air. Every Slytherin stared at her. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Dark magic is just more addictive than Light magic, people who have a dark magic orientation instinctively go for the dark spell rather than the Light form of it.

"Very well said Mr. Potter, did everyone get that?"

"Um, Professor, one more thing."

"Yes, what is it?"

"How come this class is called Defense Against The Dark Arts?" Everybody stared at him as if he grew another head, the Gryffins burst out laughing.

"I mean, think about it. If dark magic is so illegal, then why is the Ministry forcing this school to have a Defense course?"

Everybody in the room stared at him, some in awe, others in terror.

"It's because some people want to fight for Dark rights, and that is why the Ministry enforces DADA."

Class ended with that, Harry walked to his last class for the day, Charms. He walked into a room with large tables facing a desk, and on that desk, there was a little man, half-Goblin perhaps.

They settled into seats and the Professor started calling names.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Here."

"Daphne Greengrass?"

"Here."

"H-Harry Potter?" The little Professor fell off his book pedestal.

"Here."

The roll call continued on until Blaise was called.

"Now class, welcome to your first Charms class. I am Professor. Flitwick. The first spell we will be learning is the Levitating Charm. Swish and flick everyone, oh and don't forget, the incantation is _Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa."_

They all started practising the spell, so far, only Harry got it, the mudblood soon got the hang of it as well. Draco and Blaise got the hang of it with the help of the Not-So-Golden Boy.

Dinner was soon, they made their way to the Great Hall, food appeared before them in no time, but dinner came and went, dessert was served!

Harry decided to try the treacle tarts, he fell in love with them instantly.

Now that they were fed and watered as the Bee would say, the Great Hall emptied, he reached his room, sat down in his plump wingback chair and started reading his books, in one of his books, he found something that only someone who loved you unconditionally could do. It was a ritual that could protect you from the worst of the worst. Guess his mother was the reason he was alive.

After a couple hours, Harry could feel his eyes drooping, guess it's time to sleep. He flopped onto his bed, closed his eyes and dreamed of the next day. He slept peacefully until he jerked awake, he didn't know what it was, but he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

He decided to take a Dreamless Sleep Potion never knowing that red eyes gleamed in the darkness.


	8. The Turban With A Face

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 7

The last _month_ has been uneventful, everywhere he went he felt someones eyes watching his every move, he resorted to letting his friends move in to just catch even just a wink of sleep, but that didn't work. Even the Weasley twins tried inventing something to help him, but even that didn't work.

He dragged himself to History of Magic, he could _maybe_ get some sleep there, maybe.

The rest of the class proved him right as he surprisingly slept well, he now had more things to worry about, like the Yule holidays for example, the Bee would probably try and force him to go back to his _relatives_.

* * *

After class, Harry made his way to the library, spending most of his free time diving into whatever ' _obscene'_ book he could find. On his way there, he saw Quirrell talking to himself, in an unnatural way, like there was someone else in the room, like he and Tom did.

Harry just shrugged it off in favor of his books, he would study it to a later date.

He finally reached the library, looking through shelves of books to find _just_ the right book. It was a book on wizarding politics and the most influential people in wizarding Britain. Bumblebee and Mr. Malfoy were just some.

He was enjoying his time just reading in that little obscured corner of his, but nope, _somebody_ just _had_ to interrupt.

"Hey! You can't be reading that and understanding it! You're too dumb."

Harry thought his ears would bleed with how high the voice was.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

People were starting to turn heads, they stared at the ginger looking ready to slap the _shy quiet boy._ They weren't disappointed.

Harry touched the sore area where he was slapped by the smirking ginger, instead of confronting him, he just walked away.

"Hey! Guess you're way too much of a wimp to fight me eh? You'll probably die if you go up against You-Know-Who!"

Harry finally turned around.

"You know Weaslet, the only reason why I survived was because my mother died for my sake. And if you didn't know, I never asked for this, I could've lived a peaceful life if it weren't for Peter Pettigrew. So just _Shut. UP_ " He screamed at the end.

Everybody in the crowd was mumbling he could hear the words 'abuse' and 'insensitive git' being thrown around. And so, he turned on his heel, flipped the ginger the bird and walked away, everybody was shocked that the ' _innocent'_ Boy Wonder even knew how to swear.

He made a beeline for the twins in the Great Hall next.

"Hello George, Fred. Are you up for a mission today?"

"Definitely," they said in unison.

"I want you guys to keep an eye on Quirrell for me."

The twins exchanged looks, "Why?"

"I heard him talking to himself like there was another person in the room."

"If you say so, _we'll update you on anything_ weird."

"Thank you guys so much by the way."

"No problem, _sorry for our brother_ by the way."

Harry just shrugged it off. "Well bye then, don't want to miss classes." and waved them goodbye.

* * *

It wasn't until the next week that the twins found anything intresting.

"Harry! Harry! _It's about Quirrell!"_ Harry snapped his head to them and dragged them to somewhere no wandering ears could hear.

"We were just throwing snowballs, _and we threw one at him,_ there's somebodies face _on the back of his turban!"_

Now _that_ was interesting. "What did it look like?"

"It was weird, _it was super pale,_ no nose, _and red eyes!"_

Harry thought back to the times he just dreamed of red eyes, or the times when Quirrell's eyes would turn red in class. It wasn't natural.

* * *

Some time went by and he was flying lessons now.

"When you hear me say up, yell up! Up!"

Harry's broom immediately jumped into his hand, he was one of the few who did it successfully, Granger couldn't do it, she was just yelling at it.

Harry and a few others hovered above the ground while others just never got up.

One Gryffindor girl's broom completely went out of control, flying up high before she dropped to the ground in pain.

"Everybody stay here, nobody is to fly!" Madame Hooch said, and left with the girl in tow.

There was a silence, until Ron picked up something the girl dropped, a small pendant. He mounted his broom and took off swinging the little piece of jewellry of his finger.

"Put that down Weasley!" yelled Draco.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do for it?"

Harry took action and raised up his own broom to meet the ginger's.

"That isn't yours, now give it back to that girl."

"Looks expensive, maybe i'll keep it and sell it." He sneered.

Without anyone noticing, Draco snatched the necklace from Ron's grasp and landed with a small _thud_.

Ron was fuming on how the little ferret could have snuck up on him so easily!

Harry followed his Housemates lead and landed with a thud as well, by now, only Ron was left hanging in the air.

"Ron Weasley! Get down this instant! A month of detention for you! With me. You will be cleaning cauldrons!"

The Slytherin Head of House suddenly boomed. It was as if the man had appeared out of thin air.

Soon enough, the Head of Houses all came out of the castle, points were taken off.

* * *

The following night, the Bee decided that it was a good idea to send three first years into the Forbidden Forest, he clearly recalled that at the welcoming feast, he forbade anyone into the Forest.

' _To all first years, the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden.'_

So why was the old man making them go into the Forest? They had an adult with them at least, Hagrid his name was, they could practically taste his way too Light magic.

"Now, you 'an either come with me, or ol' Fang 'ere." He said pointing to the boar-dog hybrid.

Harry and Draco immediately chose the latter, wanting to be far away from the man.

Fang led the two Slytherins deep into the Forest, an eerie fog surrounding their ankles, they soon heard footsteps, not of any forest creature, but of a human. As they moved closer to the _thing_ , he could see small droplets of something with a pearly sheen, and then they saw it, a unicorn and a man's silhouette hovering over it, drinking its blood.

They couldn't help it, they _screamed_. Hagrid came running to them, but before he got there, the man had already disappeared.

They then mourned for the poor unicorn, everybody knew that it was the worst thing to defile a creature as pure as the unicorn.

They went to bed that night shivering in fear.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry if you guys have to deal with my occasional mispelt words or grammar, this is self beta`d  
_


	9. The Alchemist

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 8

 ** _AN: Some BZ/HP fluff if you squint real hard_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! (how I wish)_**

* * *

The second he woke up, he almost ran to the Great Hall, hoping that the twins were there. He twitched in his seat as he waited for them, what seemed like hours later, they came walking in cheerfully, but not until Harry dragged them away, he ran to the first floor bathroom.

"Harry, _we're in_ a girl's bathroom."

"Nobody ever goes in here anyway."

He started explaining to them about what he saw the night prior. At the end of the explanation, he then remembered that the creature had _red eyes_ just like the ones he's dreamed about.

"We heard _Professor Quirrell_ talking to _himself about_ a philosopher's stone. _We've researched_ and the name _Nicolas Flamel_ came up."

"Well what did you guys get?"

"He was the _only known creator_ of the _Philosopher's_ Stone. It has been _known to turn metal_ into pure gold _and give the Elixir_ of Life."

"I'll study him immediately."

"Alright then, _off you trot_."

Harry ran off to find a book about Flamel, he had to know more about this Stone of his.

Harry went through shelves upon shelves of books until he found it! It was a book on influential people in history.

' _This was probably what was emptied out of Gringotts when it was broken in!'_ Harry thought recalling the incident that created chaos! ' _But by who?'_

As Harry walked out of the library, he bumped into Blaise, literally.

He rubbed his bottom side trying to soothe the pain, Blaise's hand entered his vision, using it to help himself up.

"Sorry Blaisiekins, I wasn't watching where I was going."l Harry said while looking up through his seemingly endless eyelashes.

"N-no, it's okay, it was me who wasn't watching where they were going." Blaise raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why are you blushing Blaise? Is it because i'm too cute?" smirked Harry.

"Maybe, maybe not." Blaise shrugged off, teasing the boy in front of him. "What are you reading about this time?"

"I'm reading about the Philosopher's Stone."

"Ah, of course, i'll just be on my way now."

Little did they know, someone was eavesdropping in on their conversation.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore sir, it's Hermione." She said as she knock on the mahogany door.

"Do come in." He said with the 'grandfatherly' eyes. "Now what seemed to be the problem Ms. Granger."

"It's about Potter sir, he says he's researching the Philosopher's Stone."

"Ah yes, now is that all?"

"Yes Professor, thank you for your time." And stalked out of the office.

"My plans are starting to come back together again, for the Greater Good."

All of the past Headmasters were watching him in disdain, even the Sorting Hat and his Pheonix were looking at him, they would wait, they would wait until the time when karma decided to come at him, as they always say, what goes around, comes around.

* * *

 _ **AN: I am**_ _so **sorry for the late update and the short chappie!**_


	10. The door, the flute, and the Stone

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 9

The next morning, Harry wandered the Forbidden Floor, it was the third floor that was mentioned to be ' _dangerous'_ and ' _would die a painful death'_ he cast the disillusion spell on himself, Tom had taught him that.

He creaked open the door, and saw something he never expected, it was a three-headed dog, it wasn't a house sized dog, it was a massive dog.

But what was interesting wasn't the dog itself, it was what it was _sitting_ on. A trap door hidden in Hogwarts?

' _The old fool is hiding something under that, it could be the Philosopher's Stone since the fool himself is his apprentice.'_ Tom said.

Harry quickly shuffled out of the room and slammed the door. Guess this was a new subject to research.

He once again took the time to research, this time about the three-headed dog. He pulled out a book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ the book it was.

' **Cerberus, a creature most notable for having three heads. They can be lulled to sleep with music, they are known for being guards'**

Guess he's gonna need a flute or a harp. Harry snuck out of the castle to their neighbouring village, Hogsmeade.

He glamored himself to look about ten years older, he walked into Dominic Maestro's Music Shop. He found sheets of music, instruments playing themselves. What seemed like an hour, he finally found _the_ one. A flute made of gold, it sang in his hand.

He picked up a couple sheets of music famous in the muggle world, he then walked out of the shop with his new flute in hand, he snuck his way back to the castle.

For the next couple of days, he practiced until his hands bled, it was all for solving a mystery.

* * *

Harry could now play his flute perfectly, he may not be a professional, he was a prodigy, he could play any piece in a jiffy.

Harry made his way to the third floor, this time prepared with knowledge, he lulled the beast to sleep with the sounds of the angels, and quickly opened the trapdoor. He could not see a thing in there.

" _Lumos."_ he said as light erupted out of his wand. He found a plant, the Devil's Snare, had a nasty ability of strangling anything that it touches.

He slid down the pipe with his wand shining at the plant and walked through the door.

The room was filled to the brim with flying keys! Keys with wings, he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

" _Alohomora."_ The door unlocked itself pretty quickly.

He saw a chessboard, a life sized chessboard. He ordered the destruction of the opposing side faster than you could say ' _Obliterate!'_

The next room had a table filled with numerous potions. ' _Snape'_ Harry thought immediately, he picked up the seemingly innocent piece of parchment.

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

He quickly snagged the right potion and downed it, he cringed at it's disgusting taste as it slid down his throat.

' _This is disgusting!'_ He got over it and walked through the flaming doorway.

He was inside a little room. Not just _any_ little room, but a room contaminated with the old coot's magic.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a small parcel hidden from plain sight

He walked towards it with caution, you never know what it could be.

Holding the parcel in his hands, he started examining it with scrutiny, he carefully peeled away the brown paper revealing the precious stone inside.

Harry could feel his eyes widening, ' _This must be the Stone! This must be what was taken out of Gringotts that day! The fool's been hiding it here the whole time!'_

Harry ran back to his dorm and promptly scribbled a letter to Nicolas Flamel himself in his best writing.

 _ **Dear Mr. Flamel,**_

 _ **I have just found your Philosopher's Stone inside my school, Hogwarts. As you know, there was a robbing of Gringotts earlier this year, but thankfully the vault was emptied. I have a feeling that this is what was emptied from the vault.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Hadrian Potter**_

Stuffing the letter into an envelope, he quickly scrawled the address to the intended recipient and hurried to the Owlery to find Hedwig.

"Hedwig, I need you to find Nicolas Flamel, and give him this letter."

Hedwig seemingly knowing what her human was saying, nodded her head.

"Good girl, if anybody tries to intercept, peck their eyes out" Harry said while feeding her a treat, "Now go." Hedwig took off with a swift move.

* * *

The alchemist in question was sitting in his study looking through official-looking papers, until he heard something pecking on his window.

He eased the window open for the poor owl outside, it flew around the room before finally settling on the back of his chair.

Puffing its chest out, it stuck its foot out to him. He handed the owl a treat for its services.

He was shocked that the Boy-Who-Lived himself sent him a letter.

Carefully peeling the seal, he read the letter, he was shocked that his life's work was in a school full of children.

"Perenelle! Get here quick!"

"What is it! What is it!?" He shoved the letter into her hands.

As she kept reading, she got more pale. "W-who would do this?"

"I don't know, but we better send a reply."

The alchemist's hand trembled as he wrote the letter, he knew at the back of his mind who would do this, his own apprentice.

Hedwig soared through the skies, eager to see her human again, she made sure to complete the mission.

Harry smirked as he read the letter, looks like _his_ plan was going to be better than the old fool's.

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **I have to thank you for finding my Stone early, who knows who could've taken it for themselves. If possible, please keep it safe for the year, I will be at the Train Platform to receive it at the end of the year.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Nicolas Flamel**_

* * *

From that day on, Harry kept the Stone on him everywhere he went. To the bathroom, to sleep, you name it, but he would fulfill the alchemist's wish for it to be safe, and safe he did.

It was nearing the Christmas Holidays, when all of the sudden Dumbledore stood up, snatching everybody's attention.

"Who has gone to the third floor?" No one spoke up.

"I will only say this once, who stole the Stone." He said with a bit more force.

"I have gotten permission from the Ministry to search your belongings, it will be during dinner time, now off to bed."

Everybody scrambled to get out of the Great Hall, all the while mumbling about 'intruders' and 'their privacy.'

Harry ran to the Slytherin Dungeons, he mumbled the password unknowingly in Parseltongue, startling Draco and another boy.

He whipped out a quill and a piece of parchment, writing so furiously that smoke seemed to ooze out, and all but ran to the Owlery to give to Hedwig.

"Take this to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones" Hedwig immediately set off to the building.

Quickly finding the building, she glided in front of the front desk.

"H-how may I help you?" Hedwig showed the name on the letter to the woman.

"J-just down the hall, third door on the left." Never before in her life had she seen such an intelligent owl.

And so, Hedwig flew down the hall looking for the name, pecking on the door waiting for the woman to open it. The owl wasn't disappointed.

Amelia Bones was quite shocked to see that an _owl_ had knocked on her office door to deliver a letter. Like a Pureblood woman would do, Hedwig stood at the door waiting for an invitation to come in.

Madame Bones seemed to have recognized this and invites the bird in.

Like the proud bird Hedwig is, she stuck a leg out to the woman.

"Thank you very much. Now let's see just who our sender is." And slid a finger under the wax, breaking the seal.

 _ **Dear Madame Bones,**_

 _ **Why is the Ministry rummaging our things? Is this for safety reasons? Our Headmaster has announced that everybody's belongings**_ _ **must**_ _**be searched for a Stone. Why is this so?**_

 _ **Sincerely A Hogwarts Student, Harry Potter**_

Amelia Bones was shocked that the esteemed Headmaster would order such a thing.

She never liked that fake grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes, she'll be taking him down a peg or two.


	11. Senile Fools

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 10

 ** _AN: I am running out of plot bunnies! Please review, PM or email me at trickerdc* *gmail*dot*com what you want to read next! (Really desperate!) (Take these * out!)_**

* * *

Harry was really nervous, had Madame Bones not have received his letter? Did the Old Fool intercept the letter? If so, he might find oewut that he had the Stone, luckily Harry had a trunk that can only be opened by him.

One after another, people's personal belongings were searched through, occasionally finding something they deemed _inappropriate_ and confiscating it. It was almost his turn until they heard a loud _bang_!

"Albus Dumbledore! How dare you use your position in order to search student's belongings!" thundered an unexpected Amelia Bones.

"Now Madame Bones, i'm sure that we can talk about this in my office."

Students were mumbling among themselves, whispers of 'didn't the Ministry order this?' reaching his ears occasionally.

"I think not Dumbledore! I was owled by a student about this! How dare you intrude in on another's privacy!? That's it! You have earned yourself a strike on your record, two more and you will be kicked out of the school!"

"Now, now Amelia, you must know that what I did was for the children's sakes." _How does she know about this, I read everybody's mail. Who is this imbecile!?_

"For the children's sakes! Like searching through their things for the Philosopher's Stone is for their sake, more like yours! For all the students who have had their things confiscated must be returned Headmaster!"

"Very well then." Growled the so called Leader of the Light.

Various things popped back into students trunks.

"Now all of you shall be off to bed now."

Every student from Hogwarts were grateful that Madame Bones had shown up, their things almost got confiscated, so much for privacy.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the probably the best article that he had seen so far from Rita Skeeter.

 _Esteemed Headmaster goes Barmy!?_

 _Esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore has gone Barmy! Just last night, he ordered that every student_ _must_ _go through a check through their things as per the Ministry's orders for a Stone, most likely the_ _Philosopher's Stone_ _, it's safe to say that the students weren't happy._

 _As students things were constantly confiscated, Amelia Bones suddenly bursts in, did the Ministry not order the search after all? As it turns out, an unknown student had gotten hold of the Head of DMLE and owled the woman about this event._

 _To find out more about Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts, turn to page 2_

 _To find out more about Amelia Bones, turn to page 3_

 _Sincerely, your favourite reporter,_

 _Rita Skeeter_

As more people read the paper, they turned to the man sitting in the middle of a grand table.

"Albus, have you read this?" McGonagall said.

"No, not yet, what is it about?"

"Just read it."

Dumbledore snatched the paper from the woman's hands and began reading, by the time he was done reading the _Daily Prophet_ he was fuming with anger, he was a hilarious sight to behold as he looked like an ugly, wrinkled eggplant.

"Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Hush Blaise, You'll find out sooner or later, perhaps later."

And with that, Harry sashayed away flipping his hair in the process.

"Fool wants to think that he can control me? Ha! I don't think so~." He hated that old man with a passion, he hoped that he would let karma bit him back ten fold in his old, wrinkled arse.

He made his back to his sanctuary aka his room, and plucked a book off of the shelf.

"Guess I should read more about politics if i'm going to be a lord…"

Harry had learned so much during this reading session, he could sue the Bee for child negligence. He has his Magical Guardian for God's sake! But if this got out… oh his reputation would start crumbling.

He quickly wrote a letter explaining that the Potter Head of House would like to meet her for an interview, that greedy woman would be delighted if she could get some dirt on some people.

After reading his book, he picked another, and another until something in a book stole his attention.

' _For generations, the Potter House has eaten its way into many other family lines including Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Black and many others._

 _Should a vermin decide to steal a Potter's right, they deserve to serve time in Azkaban as it is an insult to the House.'_

Even more dirt on the old fool huh? I'll have to pay a visit to Gringotts once again to see if the old man had done anything to his seats as he had read in his ' _Wizarding Politics'_ book.

"Fink!" he said loudly as a little elf popped into existence. "Apparate me to Gringotts please." the little elf nodded being excited to please his Lord.

And once again he popped into another place.


	12. Political Power

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 11

 ** _AN: As I said in my last chapter, my plot bunny is slowly dying. This story may be getting slower updates... so sorry! But it would help if you guys could give some ideas!_**

 ** _To Gayle-The reason Harry turns dark will be revealed later in the story._**

 ** _To Little Miss Invisible: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POINTING MY MISTAKE OUT! This is only my first story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Q_Q_**

 ** _Now on with the story!_**

* * *

"Hello Griphook," He said pleasantly. "I am wondering if I could possibly check into my seats."

"Of course Harry, if you will follow me please."

Once again, Harry was lead through windy corridors, up and down lengthy staircases, until he was ushered through a door with Griphook's name.

"Now Harry, I am currently the Potter account manager, would you like to meet with the managers for Peverell, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor?"

"If they are not busy, then yes."

"Just a moment." And Griphook set to call the other goblins for their time.

Just minutes after the call, 3 other goblins marched into the room ready for business. They were excited to be able to work with their richest client.

Each goblin had a specific crest on their coats. One had a raven encased in blue while the other had a badger in yellow, but the oddest one of them all was the third goblin's crest, it had three bunches of wheat against blue.

"Hello Lord Potter, my na-"

"Just Harry please."

"Hello _Mr. Potter,_ my name is Lagnott. I am your Peverell manager."

"My name is Karnuk, your Ravenclaw manager. Pleased to do business with you." the one with the raven said.

"And my name is Lurlok, your Hufflepuff manager."

"Pleased to meet you all, may your gold multiply and enemies tremble at your name"

The goblins, like Griphook were shocked at the politeness this _child_ were giving them.

"Very well then, we should be getting down to business, no?"

They settled down on plush wingback chairs, gently sipping their tea.

"Now that you are your Head of House, we come to the attention of our seats. Like your Inheritance test, this test will show all of your seats."

Harry held his hand out to slash some blood onto the the old parchment, he watched in awe as words glowed and etched themselves onto the paper.

 _Seats of Harrison James Potter_

 _Potter - 4 seats - Proxy - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Black - 7 seats - Proxy - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Peverell - 3 seats - Proxy - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Ravenclaw - 2 seats - Proxy - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Hufflepuff - 2 seats - Proxy - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Ravenclaw - 2 seats - Proxy - Albus Dumbledore_

 _Slytherin - 3 seats - Head of House - Tom Riddle_

"The dashes indicate the person sitting in the seat and weather they are the Head of House or just a proxy." Griphook added helpfully.

"You need to appoint the proxy or they have to be a relative right?"

"That is correct Mr. Potter, does Albus Dumbledore not have the right?" asked a shocked goblin.

"That's right. He attained Magical Guardianship and my political power illicitly!" Harry growled through gritted teeth.

"I would strongly suggest that you petition for Mrs. Malfoy to be your proxies as she is the closest relative to you right now." said his Ravenclaw account manager.

And with that, Harry quickly scribbled a note to the lady with his best writing, it wouldn't do too good to write a petition with horrific writing.

"With that out of the way, can we discuss the old fool's thievery?" Griphook said with an audible grimace.

Harry's head snapped to the goblin so fast that they all thought he had gotten a whiplash.

"Over the past 10 years, Dumbledore has been getting access to your Potter vault claiming it was for the 'Greater Good'." Griphook then carefully peeled open the file.

"He has taken money and objects out saying it was his right to access your vault. He has also transferred money to numerous vaults, one of which is the Weasley vault, and his own vault, also given some to Vernon Dursley for necessities-" Harry was fuming once he heard that name.

"-and has taken a large sum to fund an organization called 'The Order of Phoenix', once again, for the 'Greater Good'."

"Is there anyway that the money could be recovered?"

"Yes, we could demand all the money back." Harry nodded his head.

With that, an owl soon flew away to find one senile, old, manipulative fool.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was just sitting in his office, scheming, until he heard a harsh pecking noise at the window, scowling, he opened the window and plucked the letter out of the official looking owl.

As he read the letter, his face turned an array of colours, from pink, to red, to purple, to blue.

' _How could they just demand the money back! Don't they know who I am?! I am the ruler of them all! They bow down to me!'_

* * *

"Very helpful, thank you. Just remember, this will not be the last time you see me, you may be seeing quite a lot of me from now on."

After bidding farewell to the goblins, he walked off Gringott property and once again, apparated back to Hogwarts.

He marched up to his best friends room and banged the door open.

"Oh god! Don't you know how to knock!?"

"Draco, i need you to send a letter to your mother for me."

Draco tilted his head in confusion. What did this kid need his mother for? Harry stared at the blondie with hope in his annoying, twinkly eyes.

"What did you want to say?" taking a piece of parchment and quill out.

"Okay Draco, listen very closely, and my exact words are going down on this, understand?"

Draco gulped and nodded.

* * *

 _ **AN: I have finally gotten 10,000 views on this story! So happy, and thank you guys for reading this story...**_


	13. Dandy The Teddy Bear

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 12

 _ **AN: Hey guys! I am absolutely thanking Little Miss Invisible for pointing my previous mistake out! THANK YOU!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter whatsoever! Only this version of Harry is mine._**

 ** _Now on with the story!_**

* * *

"What's this? A letter from our little dragon?"

"Open it up sweetheart." Mrs. Malfoy said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Alright then." And Lucius Malfoy slowly peeled the wax seal up and unfolded the letter.

 **Dear Mother and Father,**

 **I'm sure you guys remember Harry right? Harry Potter?** They nodded at this. **Well he recently found out that Mother was eligible to apply as his Magical Guardian! He says he wants Mother to be his MG because he hates his muggle relatives. Can you please help him Mother?**

 **Sincerely, your little dragon.**

"Do you think I should do it?"

"Why not? I think another child wouldn't be too bad, the boy doesn't seem to be a troublemaker."

"I suppose so, should I start filling papers out now?"

With a nod, she padded over to a desk to write a quick letter to Gringotts for her petition.

"So, how did you find out that my mum was your cousin?"

"First of all, when I first met your mum, she pointed out that we were related, no?" Draco nodded with interest. "I went to Gringotts to sort out my issue with my political standing, and well as they all say, is history." He said as he gave the vaguest possible answer.

"Anything else you want to add?" Draco said hopefully, he really wanted to know now.

"Maybe, maybe not." Harry winked and stuck his tongue out at him.

Draco was frozen on the spot, he had never seen this side of his friend. It was… refreshing y'know, to see someone so tightlipped to be childish all of the sudden.

"Do you think your mum will accept? I really hope she does."

"She probably will, she loves children, sometimes."

"Let's just hope for the best. By the way, can I sleepover here tonight?"

"Uh, sure?..."

"M'kay, just a second honey!" And with that, the Wonder Boy ran out of the room…

...Only to come back in pineapple pyjamas and clutching an abnormally sized teddy bear with him.

"What even... What even?"

"I know you are just jealous of my fabulous nightwear and my teddy. Well anyways, it's time to sleep now, so move over." Draco reluctantly flopped over to the other side of the ridiculously sized bed.

"Goodnight Draco, goodnight Dandy…"

"Who's Dandy?"

"The person between us right now."

"You mean your huge teddy?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Harry, Dandy." And fell into the blissful thing called sleep.


	14. A Visit From The Dark Lord

Avoiding Fate: Chapter 13

 _ **AN: I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long! But here is Chapter 13 of Avoiding Fate!**_

* * *

Yule came fast, Draco's mum had become Harry's official seat proxy. He was invited over the Malfoy Manor to better get to know the family.

The train had stopped at the usual place, Platform 9 ¾. Harry and Draco stepped out of the bright red train with small smiles on their faces. They quickly found the Malfoy parents due to their platinum blonde hair that stood out from everybody else in the crowd.

"Oh Draco, I missed you so much!" Narcissa Malfoy said while giving her son a tight hug.

"Mom~, not in front of my friend!"

"Harry's not your friend darling, he's your cousin! You got that?!" She scolded lightly.

"Yes mum…" Draco said dejectedly

"Now then children, we ought be going now, everybody hold on, we are going to be apparating to the Manor. Is this your first time Harry?"

"Uh, I guess so." He said intelligently.

"Well, it feels like being sucked through a straw I guess, all you really have to do is hold on tight."

"Sounds easy enough…"

"Well then, hold on please." They then made a small human chain with Harry clinging onto Draco.

Harry probably experienced the worst feeling in his life, it was _like_ apparating with elves but way worse, it was almost like something was hooking onto your navel and pulling you through a _very_ narrow straw and popping out the other end.

"How's it feel?" The youngest blond said with a smirk.

"I feel really dizzy."

"You should learn how to do this yourself, it can get really useful you know."

"Mkay… Whatever you say, whatever you say Draco..."

"Draco, go show your cousin his room and give him a tour."

"Yes father. Right this way then." And lead the Potter heir through the massive 'house,'

"Here is your room, my room is just across." He said pointing out the lavish rooms. He stepped into his room for the holidays and marveled at how magnificent the room was, silver lined the walls with just a hint of green, a plush cream bed with a vintage fireplace to finish everything off.

"Oh and by the way, mother and father said that you are welcome to stay over whenever you want!"

"Sounds awesome!" He then remembered that he had to unpack, "So are you gonna help me unpack or what?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do it yourself!"

"Please Draco…" Harry said with his 'puppy dog eyes.' Draco took one look and gave in.

"Ugh, fine. Just this once, okay?"

"I doubt that…" The Boy-Wonder mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all Dracie-poo."

"Do not call me _Dracie-poo!"_

"Too late for that." And stuck out his tongue at the blond.

A couple minutes past and everything was put into dressers and closets, he really didn't have that much stuff.

"Now that wasn't so hard right Dracie-poo?"

"For the last time! My name is not _Dracie-poo!"_

"Whatever you say Dracie-poo, whatever you say."

"GAHH!"

* * *

"I'm fearing for Draco's life even more than before." Came the worried voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine, Draco did say that the child supported most of the Dark's goals."

"But still! This could increase our chances of getting killed! We have the Light's Savior in our home!"

"I'm sure that he will come over to our side. He already hates the LIght as is. Only time will tell."

"Only time will tell indeed." Came the breathy sigh of the Malfoy Lady.

* * *

"Boy thinks he can do whatever he wants? He needs to learn to obey his betters. I've spent so many years forming this plan, I will not let a bastard ruin everything I have worked for. Everything… For the Greater Good."

"Professor Dumbledore sir? Are you there?" Came a screeching voice from a nearby mirror.

"Ah yes! How are you child?"

"I'm good, thank you for asking, I was aware that we have a meeting?"

"That's right! We must discuss about the issue about Harry Potter!"

"Alright then, what about?"

"I need you, Hermione, to try to befriend him with the best you can, and if he refuses, try to find out as much information as you can at least. I am counting on you my child."

"I will not fail you Professor! I will do the best I can!"

"I'm sure you will…" He said with a manipulative twinkle in his eye.

"Hermione! Dinner's ready!" Came a man's voice.

"Coming dad! I have to go now Professor! Ring me if you need anything!"

"Will do. Goodbye then my child."

"Goodbye Professor!"

' _The chit better do her job well, if she doesn't, then well, she will get everything she deserves.'_

All of the portraits in the office frowned at the Old Man, they all hoped that he would get everything that's coming to him. After all, karma's a bitch.

* * *

"Severus, so the child accepts the Dark?"

"That's right My Lord."

"Tell me more about him."

"He seems to be the perfect example of a Slytherin, cunning, calculating, intelligent."

"Is that so? I do believe that we have a fairly large chance to persuade him over to our side, has he stated what side he is on?"

"I do believe he is not on either, I believe he is dark-neutral."

"Once he gets back to Hogwarts, I need you to observe him."

"Yes My Lord." And disappeared into thin air.

The Dark Lord walked across the room the fireplace and threw in a bit off powder. "Malfoy Manor." He said clearly.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were enjoying tea until they felt the Dark Lord's familiar presence wash over them. They quickly slammed their cups down onto the table and dashed out to meet their Lord.

* * *

"So then he was all li- Who is that Draco?" Harry said feeling a sudden chill run up his back.

"What do you mean? There's only you, me, and my parents. No one else."

"No no, there is someone else here, someone very powerful."

"I'm gonna check it out okay? You stay put." Harry snatched his wand up from the night table and dashed to the door.

"What about me?!"

"You just stay in here."

"Ugh, fine."

* * *

"Good afternoon My Lord." The Malfoys said as they dropped to their knees.

"Good afternoon Lucius, Narcissa. I have something for you two to do."

"Yes, anything My Lord."

"Harry Potter… I want you to keep an eye on him. Make sure you relay this message to young Draco as well. I need you to report to me if there are actions of him becoming Light, as well as if he declares his allegiance to the Dark."

"Yes My Lord."

"Now then, if you will step out from behind the door please." And with that, Harry stepped out from his hiding place nervously.

The older Malfoys watched in horror as the young Boy stared down the Darkest wizard in history.

"Now, how do you feel about the Malfoys being apart of the Dark?"

"I don't mind, I don't mind at all in fact."

"You might not mind the Malfoys being Dark, but the real question is, are you on the Light Side with Albus Dumbledore, or the Dark Side with us?"

"I am on my on side, I will not swear allegiance onto either side until I have made my decision. I am Grey"

"As the Old Coot says, 'It is your destiny and fate to defeat the Dark Lord.' What are you going to do about that child?"

"Then I will just have to avoid fate at all costs then." He said with a confident smirk.

"Well said, I believe that my time is up for now, and that I shall be leaving. Well then, Lucius, Narcissa, and… Potter, until the next time."

"Until the next time indeed."

After the Dark Lord disappeared back into the fireplace, the Malfoys turned to the raven haired boy.

"Harry, are you sure that you don't mind us on the Dark Side."

"Nope not at all. Now if you excuse me, I must be getting back to your son."

"We will see you at dinner then."

"That's right." And made his way back to the lavish rooms.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing, just the Dark Lord came to visit."

"Oh okay, the Dark Lord came to visi- WAIT WHAT?!"

"The Dark Lord paid a visit to your parents telling them to keep an eye on me, you too apparently."

"Oh god, did he try to kill you?"

"Nope we just talked."

"I can't believe this... You talked to the Dark Lord…"

"Yep."

"Nothing else."

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Ugh, well then let's just wait downstairs for dinner."

"Why not."

The night past by quick, and night fell like a curtain over the sunset, he bade Draco goodnight and hugged Dandy and fell into the comfortable hands of Morpheus.


End file.
